


With Love, Christmas

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluffy, Ice Skating, No Magic AU, Spellnight - Freeform, build a bear workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When marketing coworkers Sabrina and Prudence disagree on a pitch for a Christmas commercial for a new cell phone, Sabrina takes it upon herself to instill Prudence with some Christmas cheer.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	With Love, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the synopsis for the movie with the same title.
> 
> https://letterboxd.com/film/with-love-christmas/

“I think the commercial should open on a winter snowscape, twinkle lights everywhere while a family takes-” 

“Boring,” Snapped Prudence Blackwood, cutting Sabrina Spellman off mid sentence. With Christmas fast approaching and everyone else on vacation, the two only had a few days to create and pitch a commercial for the iPhone 13. 

Sabrina’s smile dropped from her face, “Oh and you have a better idea?”

“Of course,” Prudence smoothed her skirt as she stood, taking her place in front of the empty meeting room they were using to brainstorm ideas. Sabrina slumped in her seat, annoyed.

“The iPhone 13 is the hottest and most technologically advanced phone on the market,” said Prudence, pointing the remote at the conference room’s TV screen, “So we need to highlight that.”

“When did you have time to-” Sabrina began as the video started, but Prudence shushed her. On screen played the most clinical and technical thing Sabrina had ever seen, detailing the types of metal used to make the phone, the measurements and statistics, the battery life and screen time. With another burst of light and futuristic sounding music, the mock up commercial ended, leaving Sabrina stunned. 

“And that,” said Prudence with a flourish, “is how you make a good commercial.” 

“What,” Sabrina said slowly, “the hell Prudence? That’s the worst Christmas commercial I’ve ever seen!”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me! That commercial had no christmas spirit! Where’s the holly? The jolly? The ‘ho ho ho’ and ‘deck the halls’ and partridge in a pear tree? This is the most clinical thing I’ve ever seen.”

“How  _ dare _ you-” Prudence began but Sabrina cut her off, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door and down to the elevators.

“What are you doing?” she half screeched.

“We’re going to go find your Christmas spirit,” said Sabrina.

… 

Sabrina wobbled as she pushed forward on the Central Park ice rink, arms wide to balance herself out. The other skaters sped by her as Prudence, arms crossed and glaring, skated backwards in front of her. 

“See? Isn’t this f-fun?” Sabrina asked, “They turn on the twinkle lights at night and it’s gorgeous.”

“You’re a horrible skater, Spellman,” said Prudence.

“It’s not about being  _ good _ , it’s about having  _ fun _ ! Are you having fun yet?”

“No,” Prudence huffled, then watching Sabrina struggle forward she sighed, “Here.”

Uncrossing her arms, Prudence offered both hands to Sabrina and, when she took them, Prudence pulled them both around the ice rink. Sabrina laughed, gaining a little more footing as they went around and around. 

“You’re having fun now right?” said Sabrina with a grin as they moved off to the side, Sabrina clinging to the wall to stay upright.

“No, but the sooner we finish whatever this is, the sooner we can get back to what really matters; working on our commercial pitch,” said Prudence. 

“So no Christmas spirit yet?”

Prudence was watching a family skate past, the little daughter bundled up and each holding on of her parents hands for support. 

“Pru?” Sabrina prompted, shaking her from her thoughts.

“What? Oh, no, no Christmas still sucks and one or two times around the rink isn’t going to change that Spellman.”

“Then we have another stop to make,” Sabrina said with a glint in her eye.

… 

“This is hell on earth!” Prudence cried above the din. The FAO Schwarz Build a Bear Workshop was filled with loud children all clamoring for attention and stuffed animals.

”This is why we need population control!” Prudence continued, raising her voice to be heard, “They just allow anyone to reproduce and it’s quite irresponsible.”

The parents nearby glared in their general directions but Sabrina just held up a bear-sized elf costume, “How about this? Or do you like the Santa costume better?”

Prudence was holding a recently made bear, plup and fuzzy, complete with a stitched on smile. She shrugged, “Either will suffice I supposed.”

“No either will not  _ suffice _ ,” said Sabrina, “Which one do you like?”

“The elf costume I guess,” said Prudence rolling her eyes, “This is a waste of time-”

Sabrina finished wrestling the outfit on the bear and held it out to Prudence, “Tell Sugarplum that this is a waste of time, I bet you won’t be able to look into this adorable face and say-”

“This is a huge fucking waste of time,” Prudence said looking directly at the bear’s smiling face. 

“Language! He’s a baby!” Sabrina covered the ears of the bear as several more parents glared. 

“Are we done here?” asked Prudence, then walked out of the store without waiting for an answer. 

… 

After paying for Sugarplum the bear, Sabrina stopped just outside the store to tighten her scarf and find Prudence. Her coworker and maybe-friend was standing a few feet away, back turned to Sabrina as she talked on the phone.

“But father,” she was saying, “Isn’t there any way I can join you and Constance? I can pay for my own ticket of course- No, I just- but it’s Christmas-” 

Sabrina furrowed her brow as she watched Prudence’s shoulders hunch in defeat. After a moment of listening to whomever was on the other end of the phone, she said, “Yes father, I understand. I’ll see you after New Years then,” and hung up. 

She waited a moment before walking up to Prudence, “You know what I think we need now?”

“A bottle of vodka and my empty apartment?”

“Aw Prudence! You’ve never invited me over before!”

“I still haven’t; in this fantasy you wouldn’t be at the apartment.”

“Oh,” Sabrina shook her head, “I was thinking we needed some hot cocoa and Christmas cookies.”

“Uhg please not Starbucks, Spellman, I beg you,” Prudence groaned as Sabrina took her hand and dragged her in the direction of the subway.

“No of course not! I have something way better in mind!” she tossed a grin over her shoulder, “If Aunt Hilda’s christmas cookies doesn’t restore your Christmas cheer then you’re a lost cause.”

… 

Sabrina noted that Prudence didn’t object to the hand holding, not down the street, not during the long subway ride uptown, nor as Sabrina dragged her up to the front door of the imposing looking victorian house that her aunts called home. Now they sat in the sitting room as Aunt Hilda asked about their day. Prudence was holding one cocoa mug delicately, back straight and looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“Prudence helped me skate,” said Sabrina, “We needed to do some research for a commercial we’re working on together.”

“Oh how lovely,” said Aunt Hilda, and she held out a tray of cookies, “Have another dear.”

“Thank you,” said Prudence as she took another. Sabrina beamed at her expectantly. 

“Doesn’t it taste like peace on earth and good will towards men?” she asked just as Prudence took a bite.

“Please Sabrina, must we always be forced to endure your melodramatics?” Aunt Zelda said sweeping into the room. Prudence froze as Zelda’s green eyes settled on her, “My apologies for whatever hairbrained scheme my niece drug you into.”

She extended her hand to Prudence, “Zelda Spellman, and you are? Aside from another one of Sabrina’s unwitting victims.”

“Prudence Blackwood,” Prudence said, swallowing the bite of cookie, “Charmed to meet you.”

Sabrina grinned as she watched them. Zelda settled into a high backed chair and lit a cigarette as she focused all her attention on Prudence.

“Prudence, dear,” Hilda said, “How are you planning on spending Christmas? Do you have family in town?”

Prudence’s confidence faltered briefly, “I’m keeping my options open. My father informed me today that he and my step mother will be in London for the holiday so I may head to our estate up state-”

“Nonsense,” interrupted Zelda, “You can spend Christmas with us.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“I insist,” said Zelda, taking a long drag of her cigarette, “No one should spend Christmas alone.”

“Oh,” Prudence flushed, glancing down at her cocoa before meeting Zelda’s gaze, “Thank you.”

… 

“So you’ll come for Christmas?” Sabrina asked beaming as she and Prudence stood by the stairs, “Auntie Zee doesn’t just invite  _ anyone _ . I think she really liked you.”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” said Prudence, trying to play it cool, but Sabrina recognized the tension in her posture. 

“I’m sorry your dad sucks,” she said, “That’s why you hate Christmas huh.”

Prudence sniffed, “I hardly see how that’s your business but yes, he does… suck.”

“Well, if you hang around here long enough I think Auntie Zee will adopt you, so if you wanted to disown him, that’s an option.”

Despite herself, Prudence laughed, “Maybe I’ll do just that.”

“Oh no,” a voice said above them, “Looks like you two have been caught under the mistletoe, and you know what that means…”

“Ambrose!” Sabrina cried as they both looked up. Her cousin was holding a piece of the leafy and dangerous plant above their heads, “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being a pest as always-”

Prudence caught Sabrina by the waist, pulling her in to kiss her, hard and deep. They would hear Ambrose hooting with glee above them as Sabrina wrapped her arms around Prudence’s neck. 

“Wow,” Sabrina said as they parted, “Does this mean we’re going with my commercial idea?”

“Don’t push your luck Spellman,” said Prudence before kissing her again. 


End file.
